Velvet Smoke
by WindEarthWater
Summary: Roxas is corrupt. Sinful. A bad child. He has thoughts about his brother that nobody should. Sora doesn't seem to notice. Roxas can't take it anymore. He just has to tell him. But Sora has to accept him. They're twins. He has to. Right?


**Velvet Smoke**

Roxas brought the cigarette to his lips, lit it, and took a long drag. _Ah_. He knew he really should quit; after all, he's only sixteen. But nothing quite soothes him more than the cancer sticks. The way that velvet smoke-which once made him cough and feel choked-now felt smooth and nice, relaxing his whole being.

After all, Roxas needs some kind of comfort. _Especially because of stupid Sora_.

Sora...that kid was going to drive him to insanity. Every day, he would just torture Roxas with those big, sapphire eyes, and those cinnamon spikes that framed his adorable, young face. The boy was simply too cute and too nice for his own good, it made the blonde laugh sometimes. If only he knew of the thoughts and dreams Roxas had about him.

God, those dreams...

Those amazing, wonderfully sexual, dreams.

A few years ago, Sora became the star of the blonde's erotic nightmares. Oh, how tiny and delicate and fuckable he was when Roxas slipped into sleep. If people only knew what he was like in there, they wouldn't count little Sor as so innocent anymore.

Because in there, he was corrupt. Sinful. And boy did he like it.

At first the dreams scared poor Roxas. After all, he was having dreams about Sora, for gods' sake. But he got accustomed to seeing the brunette in his dreams. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? Because he tried to stop them with his whole being. They were sick.

The fact that they were two boys didn't even faze Roxas. He hadn't known he was gay, but after the dreams continued, _yep, totally gay_. Girls just stopped interesting him. Now he only had eyes for Sora.

He was mentally tortured at night. Almost every day he would awaken sweating, in tears, and with a bulge poking out under his blankets.

The first night after he dreamed of Sora, Roxas rolled over the side of the bed and emptied his stomach contents onto the floor. He was disgusted in himself. He has been so...intimate with his brother in the dream. He denied his obvious need under the sheets and rolled over, trying to just tell himself that people have weird dreams all the time.

He refused to touch himself, at first. No way was he going to do that after dreaming about Sora.

But his body gave in, eventually. He had been craving release for who knows how long, because every time he'd try to at home, the brunette would pop into his mind.

He accepted it, though. Now the boy was in his head almost constantly.

Roxas was sinful. How he craved to touch his brother like a lover.

Why did Sora have to be his twin? His flesh and blood? His carbon copy?

Life sucks, in the blonde's opinion.

He took another inhale of his cigarette. Sora was the reason he started smoking these, actually. His best friend Axel had suggested it, but he didn't say 'no.' He needed something to make him feel good.

Axel...Axel is such a bastard sometimes.

When Roxas and Axel got drunk one night, the blonde stupidly confessed his horrible feelings to him about his brother. He expected the redhead to laugh or be disgusted, but instead he smirked. "That's hot," he had stated. "But I understand, dude."

Roxas was confused. He understood? What did that mean? Was Axel in love with his sibling, too?

The blonde chirped, "You're in love with Kairi?" before he could stop himself.

The pyro looked at him like he was crazy. "Fuck no. Kairi's a total bitch. Besides, I'm gay, dude."

Roxas furrowed his brow. He sure was learning a lot about his best friend. "Really?"

The redhead downed another shot and belched. "Yeah. Even though it's wrong, I guess how I could see why you're in love with him."

He cast his blue eyes to the floor. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you guys shared a womb for nine months. You grew up together, side by side. You're best friends, closer than any other relationship out there. It's only natural to grow feelings, I guess. Two bodies, one soul, y'know, all that crap."

The blonde had been dumbfounded to say the least. Not only did his best friend accept it, but he was being so mature and wise about it all_. What the fuck?_

"Besides," Axel interrupted his thoughts. "Sora's a cutie. I mean, look at his ass. And that hot little mouth of his."

_Ah, there we go_. There's the stupid pyro Roxas knew. "Dude."

"What? You can't say 'ew, that's my brother' or any shit like that. I bet you notice that stuff, too."

The blondes face heat up. "Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna talk about it."

He smirked. "Whatever. Besides, you guys are twins. Which means your ass and mouth are equally as hot."

"..."

"What?"

"Axel, sometimes I worry about you."

He chuckled. "Hey, just saying. This makes it so you two would be even hotter together."

Roxas reached for the bottle of vodka. He poured another shot and drank it down. The familiar burn of alcohol ran down his throat, making him wish he had a chaser. "Who says we'd get together?"

Axel shrugged. "I thought you said you liked him."

"I do."

"Well, you're twins. Don't you have the same feelings or some shit? Y'know, twin telepathy or whatever?"

"I don't know what you've been reading about twins, but no, not generally. Why?"

"He probably feels the same."

Roxas snorted. He wanted to say, 'psh, yeah right, Axe!' but instead, the first thing that popped out was, "you think?"

"Oh yeah!"

Roxas grumbled and tried to reach for the bottle again. Damn, how many drinks had he downed?

The rest of the night was a blur. He remembers talking more with Axel, and then at one point they started kissing, both claiming they were curious. Axel's lips were soft, but he tasted of smoke and alcohol and an underlying musk that was simply Axel.

They never dated, though. The next day, they had agreed it was a drunken mistake, yet it continued happening. Too many times that Roxas was proud of. He knew he loved Sora, and in a way he felt like he was cheating him. But Sora didn't feel the same.

Yet, one hazy make out session in Axel's basement, Axel went farther and stuck his hands right down Roxas' pants.

"W-what-"

"Shh. Just enjoy, blondie."

"But, Axel..."

"Yeah, yeah, you love Sora. I gotcha. You want me to stop?" he asked, slowly pulling away from the ever increasing hardness.

The blonde grabbed his hand and kept it in place. "No...don't. Keep going...please?"

"My wish is your command," he chuckled, continuing to rub and tease him.

Roxas grabbed onto the older boys shoulders. Fuck, _it felt so good_. He'd only ever been touched by a girl before, and even then it was brief, before she got too scared and flustered to continue. Roxas had understood, after all, they were only fourteen at the time. Naminè had thanked him with a kiss, leaving Roxas with a small smile and a wicked case of blue balls.

Axel's hand felt different, though. He was rougher, not holding back. Naminè's touch had been shy, not knowing what to do. But the redhead squeezed him, harder, _harder, just like that...__  
_  
Girls didn't really know how hard guys could take it.

Axel continued tugging the blonde's arousal, running his index finger over the tip.

The blonde panted and let out a moan. His whole body felt flushed. Everything was so hot, so hot...

"Please..." he whimpered, not really knowing what he was asking.

"Are you close, Roxie?"

The blonde could no longer form words other than, 'yes,' or 'please' or 'fuck,' so he simply nodded furiously.

Axel pumped harder. Roxas felt the heat build up inside him and move closer to his engorged member that the redhead was rubbing, up and down, over and over.

He closed his eyes as the familiar euphoria of an approaching orgasm washed over him. "Aah, please..."

As he hit that mark, Roxas spilled over Axel's hand. "Sora..." he groaned.

Axel stilled his hand once he had finished milking Roxas. "Sora, huh?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. "Y-yeah..."

The redhead sighed, almost running his head through his spikes, but remembered it was covered in Roxas' seed. "So, you're still thinking of him, even if I'm the one to do it?"

Tears pooled at his eyes. God. Even if he tried to have a normal life, that goddamned Sora just had to ruin it.

"I...Yeah. I'm sorry. It just kind of slipped out."

He sighed. "Maybe we should stop. Just go back to being best friends, you know?"

"I...thought we were."

Axel sighed again. "Right. Just best friends messing around."

"Axel?"

The redhead paused. "Maybe you should go home now. I'll text you sometime if you wanna hang out."

The blonde nodded and stood up. "Okay."

He made to walk away, but the pyro's voice cut in the air. "Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna, er, situate yourself there. I'm sure Kairi would pass out if she saw that."

Kairi? Roxas looked down and immediately flushed. Oh...

He tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped. "Thanks..."

Axel chuckled. "No problem, dude."

* * *

He sighed and crushed his cigarette into the ground. His stupid awkward teenage moments were getting the best of him.

After their, er, incident in Axel's basement, the two went on like nothing had happened. Well, Axel did, anyway. Roxas was still disturbed he'd cried out Sora's name.

Even in all the times he'd touched himself thinking of the brunette, he'd never uttered a single word, let alone his name.

He told Axel of his worries. The redhead was like his freakin' therapist. A very unprofessional therapist, mind you, but one nonetheless.

"It's just getting unbearable," Roxas whined. They were sitting in Axel's basement, yet again, playing video games.

"What do you want _me_to do about it?" Axel asked from his position on the floor. Cigarette smoke lazily swirled around in the air as he exhaled.

"I don't know. Is there anything you actually can do?" he asked rhetorically. "It's just nice to complain, is all."

"Hm."

They sat for a moment, before Axel lifted his head up. "Hey, Rox?"

The blonde took a drag. "Yeah?"

"I got an idea. How about I date your brother?"

Roxas about inhaled the entire thing. "What?"

"Yeah! It totally works."

"In what way does that work?" he snapped. No way in hell was he going to let his best friend date his brother, the love of his fucking life, for gods' sake.

"Well, he'll be unavailable, so that'll ease your need to jump him, probably. This way you can move on, if he can, right? Plus I haven't gotten laid in, well, ever."

Roxas glared at him and crushed out the cigarette. "Like hell I'm gonna let you molest Sora."

Axel chuckled. "Have you seen the kid? I think if anyone had sex with him, it'd be molestation."

"Shut up!" he yelled. He just wanted Axel to stop talking about this.

So they dropped it. "Just think about it."

Like there was anything to think about. Roxas was utterly in love with Sora. His laugh, his eyes, his body that haunted him at night...

It would absolutely crush him to see someone else steal his love away from him.

He never got back to Axel on it, though. He figured if he just never talked to him about it, the redhead'd forget.

Lucky Roxas, he didn't.

Sure enough, Roxas got back from school one day to find them in a very provocative position on the couch. They weren't having sex, no, they had their clothes on, but they might as well have been. The blonde was crushed regardless.

"Rox!" Sora squeaked. He tried to push the redhead off of him, but Axel simply smirked and stayed where he was. He had a good foot and twenty five lbs on Sora, anyway.

"Hello, Roxas. Welcome home."

The blonde growled_. Jackass_.

He mumbled a barely audible, "fuck you," before stomping up the stairs to his room. It was no longer both his and Sora's room. When they hit puberty, their guardians thought it was best to separate them. "Just for some space," they had said. Roxas could see the logic, but neither he nor Sora was happy. They learned to live with it, though.

The blonde paced in the room. This was ridiculous. Sora, Sora, stupid, beautiful, lovable, Sora...

* * *

Roxas' life had worsened, the happier and more in love Sora fell. The brunette spent a lot of time with Axel, which naturally meant Roxas spent much less time with the redhead. Which he was fine with.

But Sora would not shut up about him. Axel this, Axel that. _Roxas, Axie said the funniest thing today!_

_Yeah,_ Roxas thought solemnly. _I bet he did_.

And of course, Roxas walked in on them many times.

He doesn't think they've had sex yet. They don't quite have that vibe of a couple who are doing the horizontal mambo every night. But there was sexual tension so thick you could practically cut into it.

The worst time was when Roxas, Sora, and Axel were all hanging out in the upstairs game room. They were being such a sickening couple, so Roxas made his escape. "You guys want some sandwiches or something?"

Axel smirked and nuzzled Sora, who was situated in his lap. "Aw, Rox, you make such a lovely housewife."

Sora elbowed Axel half heartedly. "Yes, Roxie, we would."

The blonde practically ran downstairs. How he wished Sora would just climb into his lap...

He shook his head. No. This was a sin. He was a sin. _Just stop it_.

He sighed as he gathered ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches. He forgot to ask if they wanted anything to drink.

He bounded back up the stairs, silent because he was clad in only socks. He opened the door to ask them, but was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of Axel sucking off his brother.

The blonde gulped. Sora was practically completely naked, and at the angle he was bent at, Roxas had a nice view of just about everything.

"Axel..." Sora moaned. The redheads face bobbed over the arousal faster, opening his eyes for a moment and spotting the frozen Roxas.

He immediately pulled out and smirked. "Seems we have a visitor," he chuckled.

Sora tried to snap out of his pleasure-induced haze caused by Axel's tongue. When he spotted his brother, looking horrified and froen, he screamed and covered himself. "Roxie! Get out!"

The blonde quickly ran out of the room and pulled the door shut.

Roxas felt a swarm of emotions. Anger, jealously, love, fear, lust...

Yeah. That sight was definitely going to haunt him.

* * *

The blonde now sighed and tapped his fingers against the wheel. Damn traffic.

Axel and Sora have been dating for a little over nine months. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. The way his brother would just...hug Roxas, and pounce on him in the morning, and tell him he loved him...

It was sickening. It made the blonde's heart ache.

But it was becoming too much. He'd decided to do the one thing he'd been craving, no, needing, to do since he accepted his feelings.

He was going to tell Sora.

_Breathe, Roxas. Breathe. Sora will accept me. He has to. We're twins. It's fine, it's fine, it's_-

_Shit_. Roxas pulled into the driveway, realizing he was out of time to stall.

He sighed again and stopped the engine. _Sora...why must you do this to me?_

He made his way over to the door, shrugging out of his jacket. When he entered, he found his brother lounging in his pajamas, sprawled out on the couch.

"Happy Friday, Roxie!" the brunette chirped happily.

The blonde gave a small smile. "Yeah. Happy Friday."

"So listen, I was thinking we should order pizza, since Cloud and Tifa went out and I really shouldn't cook after that-"

"That sounds fine, Sor," Roxas interrupted. Sometimes the cinnamon haired boy could talk for hours on end, so it was best to stop him early.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

The older twin sighed once more. _Now or never_...

_Is it too late to choose never?_

"Sora, I need to talk to you about something. It's kinda important."

"Okay," the brunette said, sitting up on the couch. "What's up?"

Roxas hesitantly made his way over to the couch. Sora was so close...his smell, his body heat, the feeling of his cotton pajama bottoms...it was all very overwhelming.

When Roxas didn't speak for a while, choosing instead to stare at the ground, Sora sighed. "Is it about Axel? I know you're not thrilled that we're together, but I'm happy and-"

"It's not Axel."

"Then what is it?"

_Deep breathe. In and out. Please don't fall into an epileptic seizure out of sheer nervousness and fear.__  
_  
"Sora...I really don't know how to tell you. It's really...it's really fucked up."

"Must you swear so much?" Sora giggled. "C'mon, you do it more than Axel."

"Can we not talk about Axel?" He really didn't want the redhead to be brought up, especially now of all times.

"Fine. Just tell meeee," he whined, poking Roxas in the shoulder.

"Sora, this is serious."

"I'm being serious, too. I _seriously_want you to tell me."

"Promise you won't hate me?" _Yeah, right.__  
_  
"Promise, Roxie. I love you."

"That's...kinda the thing."

"What? _Roxie?_I've been calling you that since I learned how to enunciate..."

"No. I..." Sigh. "I love you, Sora."

He looked confused. _Fuck_. "I know you do. We tell each other that all the time."

"Yeah, but...I love you...in a way a brother shouldn't love you."

"W...what?

He closed his eyes in frustration. _There goes the hard part_.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while. Sora was too quiet. "Sora?" he asked calmly. "Talk to me, Sor."

"And say what, Roxas?" he snapped. "That I love you too?"

"I..." he closed his mouth_. I don't know_. The blonde had been so focused on telling him, he'd forgotten how awful his reaction might be.

"God, Rox. What do you want me to say? How do I even respond to that? You're my brother."

"I know-"

"I mean, we're twins for fucks sake!" he shouted. Wow, Sora never swears.

"Yeah, I-"

"No, Roxas. What did you expect? For me to return your feelings? For us to live happily ever after in a creepy, disgusting, twincest relationship?"

_Ouch_. "No-"

Sora started sobbing lightly. _Shit_.

"Roxas...why can't you just...be my brother, you know?"

The blonde remained quiet.

"I...just want a close relationship with someone like I have with you. Just friends. Except we're more, we're brothers. Are you not content just being my very best friend?"

Silence.

"And Axel...I love him, Roxie."

_Fuck you, Axel._He would damn the redhead straight to hell, but he'd probably like it down there with all the flames and other Satan spawns.

"Sora..."

The brunette wiped tears from his face. How badly Roxas just wanted to pull him close and wipe them away. But he figured that kind of intimate contact was no longer allowed.

"Damnit..." Roxas muttered. "God _damnit_!"

His younger twin jumped at the raise of volume. "Roxas...?"

The blonde slumped to the floor, grasping his head between his knees. "I'm so sorry, Sora. I'm sorry. I fucked up big time. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over.

Sora remained where he was, making no move to touch him.

A quietness hung over the two. Roxas got up to leave.

"Rox, wait-"

But the blonde ignored him and went straight to his room.

* * *

_God. I am such a loser. Such a fucking loser. I just had to go and ruin the best relationship with someone I had. I'm so damn selfish,_he thought grumpily.

Sora had been ignoring him. Of course he had. Whenever he did see him, he was with Axel, or close by Cloud or Tifa. Never alone. What, was he afraid Roxas was going to rape him or something?

_I wouldn't blame the kid. I probably look like one of those guys to him now._

When Roxas would enter the room, the brunette would look away. Axel would frown and look at Roxas, as if to say, "fill me in later, okay? Juicy gossip awaits."

Too bad. That ship had sailed. Roxas considered Axel an acquaintance at best, now. He hadn't spent a minute with just Axel in over a year.

_God, I really messed up my life, didn't I?_

Now Roxas was practically friendless. Terra would sometimes talk to him, but it seems he'd rather play tonsil hockey with Roxas' and Sora's cousin, Ventus. _Whatever._

That was about it.

His world was crashing down on him, it seemed. Not his grades, not his appearance, no. He was just slowly dying on the inside.

He guessed he was okay with that. He deserved it.

* * *

Roxas made his way to class. Almost a month had gone by since he had confessed. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts when he felt another presence bump into him, successfully knocking him to the floor.

"Oh!" the person said. "Sorry about that. You okay?"

Roxas looked up to see dashing green eyes and a head of silver hair. "Yeah. You're Riku, right?" he asked. He knew it was, Riku was one of the most popular guys at the school. Everyone knew who the charmer in the cool duds was.

He smiled and took the blonde's hand to help him up. "You got it," he said coolly. "Need some help?"

Roxas looked to his stuff scattered on the floor. "Yeah."

They picked up his stuff in silence, before Riku said, "Hey, you're Sora's brother, right?"

And there it was. Those few blissful moments where he forgot, gone. "Yeah. We're twins."

"I thought so," he grinned. "You know, I almost asked him out. That loser Axeface beat me to it."

Roxas snorted. "It's Axel."

He handed Roxas his notepad. "Same thing. Aren't you guy's best friends?"

"Were. He kinda ditched me for my brother," he grumbled.

The silverware shook his head in disbelief. "That's dumb. If I had a little cutie like you for a best friend, no way I'd let you out of my sight."

The blonde blushed. Was Riku...flirting?

"I guess," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

The older boy chuckled. "Hey, if you want to hang sometime, you know, escape your brother and his gross boyfriend, I wouldn't mind hanging out."

"R-really?"

He chuckled. "Really."

"Okay..." he said quietly. "See you later, Riku."

* * *

Roxas couldn't believe he was saying it, but he believed he might be getting his life back together. Sora was still ignoring him, however. He still longed to be friends, twins, again, but he supposed he broke that privilege.

He became very close to Riku. They were practically best friends, yet they'd only known each other a short while. Two months, maybe? Time seemed to tick on forever without his brother, he just didn't know anymore.

Sora...the thought of him still makes Roxas shiver. But_, no, Roxas, stop thinking those thoughts. Think of someone else. Anyone else._

A soft knock on his bedroom door alerted the blonde. "If you want to play another round of street fighter, I'm just warning you, Riku, you're going to lose." He chuckled.

"Roxas?" he heard from the other side of the door.

The blonde seized his laughter. "Sora?"

"Can I...come inside?"

"Yeah."

The door creaked open, revealing his red eyed twin. "Sora?"

The brunette sniffles. "Um...Axel dumped me."

He sat up. "What? Why?"

"He...cheated. On me. With some guy."

Roxas felt his blood boil. Axel cheated? On his brother? Like the redhead wasn't already on Roxas' blacklist.

"I…I'm so sorry, Sora."

"I just…" Sora looked down. He walked over to Roxas and threw his arms around his neck. The blonde felt that familiar flutter.

"I miss you, Roxie."

The blonde sighed. Oh, so now he comes back? Just because his boyfriend dumped him? But Roxas didn't want to fret. His brother was back to him again.

"Yeah, I miss you too, Sora."

They lay on Roxas' bed for a while, talking about Axel, relationships, life. The blonde was happy. Content.

"Rox?"

"Yeah, Sor?" he asked.

"Do you think anyone…will love me again? Like Axel did?"

He looked to the younger twin. Sora's sad, cerulean eyes mirrored his own. "Of course, Sora. People love you. Heck, even Riku said he was going to ask you out."

Sora seemed to perk up. "Really? Riku? He's like, the most popular guy in school."

"Yeah. He said he had liked you."

Sora looked to the bed. "You think…he still might?"

Roxas shook his head mentally. Is he for real? Right after Axel dumps him, he wants to go right in and date _another _one of Roxas' best friends?

"I…dunno, Sora. Shouldn't you wait? I mean, Axel just dumped you. Maybe you should be single for a while."

The boy shrugged, his spikes lightly bouncing. They were so perfect and soft looking…

"Yeah. You're right," he replied.

* * *

Apparently, 'a while' in Sora's book only lasts a few weeks. He and Roxas had slowly built up their relationship again, and this time, Roxas wasn't going to ruin it. But when he invited Riku to stay the night, like he does quite often, the blonde could tell something was up. He didn't like the feeling.

They came back home from the beach, in which they dunked each other underwater and laughed at all the other beach goers. People watching is much more fun when you can gossip about them with other people.

Once they stepped inside, they could smell mac and cheese cooking. Riku's favorite…

"Sora?" Roxas called.

The brunette came out of the kitchen and smiled cheekily to the two older boys. "Hey, guys. I knew Riku was coming over, so I decided to make your favorite. I hope that's okay."

The silver haired boy smiled. "That's fine."

The brunette smiled back, this time only to Riku. _Great. There goes another best friend. _

Roxas sighed audibly. "Listen, I'm going to take a shower. I'm pretty sure I have sand in my ass."

Riku chuckled and slapped him on the back. "You have fun with that. I'll stay here and chat with your bro."

"Right…"

The entire time in the shower, Roxas was grumbling. When had Sora become such a…_whore _for all his friends?

_Okay, no. Don't call Sora a whore. He's your brother. Your brother who you just have creepy feelings for. _

He dried off and put on his clean clothes. As he descended the stairs, he heard bits of their conversation.

"So, Riku, I…hear you used to like me."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he laughed sheepishly.

_How perfect and sappy. They should be in a freakin' romantic comedy._

"So…eh heh…you think you would want to go on a date sometime?" Sora asked nervously.

Roxas peeked around the corner. Riku looked beyond embarrassed. "Look, Sora, you're great, but…no."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I…like someone else."

Someone else? Shit. Who had he met between when he liked Sora and now? Yeah, Roxas.

"Oh. Who?"

_Isn't it obvious, Sora?_

Riku laughed. "I think a smart dude like you could figure it out."

"No, I can't. Trust me. Tell me!"

He shook his head. "The blonde kid creepin' in on our conversation, that's who."

Roxas blanched. He knew he was back here? _Whoops…_

Sora turned around. "Roxie?"

Roxas gave a small awkward wave. "Eh, shower's open…"

The silver haired boy walked up from the couch and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, _Roxie."_

The blonde furrowed his brow together. Riku liked him? _Riku _liked _him?_

Before Sora could say anything, Roxas followed Riku upstairs. They should probably discuss this…he was sure Riku didn't want to date a sick fuck like him.

He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Riku?" he asked hesitantly. The door opened to reveal the older boy, now clad only in his shorts, his chest and abs all there for his viewing pleasure. His ponytail was removed, and now his hair hung down like a silver waterfall over his shoulders. _Yikes…_

"Yeah?" Riku smirked.

"Um…you like me?"

The older boy laughed and ruffled his blonde spikes. "Well, yeah. I'd be stupid not to. You're an awesome person, Roxas."

He looked away. Anything to get him to not pay attention to his beautiful, creamy neck and those pink lips. "I thought you liked Sora."

"That was over a year ago. Now, I like you."

"This seems a little too casual, Riku. I mean, we're best friends."

The silver haired boy shrugged. "You want it to be awkward? Because it'll only _be _awkward if we _make _it awkward."

Roxas was deep in thought. That…_oddly made sense. _

"Riku, you don't want to like me, I'm…"

"You're…what?"

_A perverted sick freak who loves his twin brother. _"You just don't. Trust me."

The boy shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we could get over it. Because _you _trust _me, _Roxas. I do."

They sat in silence, the sound of the shower running in the background. Riku cupped Roxas' smaller face in his hands and pressed a kiss onto his lips. "We can make it work, Roxas."

"O-okay."

"Now," Riku smirked. "Want to jump in this shower with me?"

The blonde's face flushed with embarrassment, and Riku laughed. "Joking."

* * *

Roxas looked up to see Riku's face. "Must we, Riku?"

"Oh, c'mon babe, lighten up. It's yours and Sora's eighteenth birthday. It's special."

He scoffed. "Eighteen. You must feel like such a pedofile."

Riku shrugged. "Yeah. My twentieth is in a few months, but whatever. Being a pedo is rather…fun," he smirked, giving the blonde's backside a light spank.

The blonde blushed. "Yeah, but Chuck E Cheese? Honestly."

Riku laughed out loud. "Yeah, I feel you. It was Sora's idea though, right? I have no idea how that Vanitas kid puts up with him."

Roxas joined in his laughter. Sora certainly was a strange one. Vanitas was, too. He was pretty intimidating…he really didn't know how the two got together. Riku's theory was that Sora was secretly a masochist. After all, Vanitas was _definitely _a sadist. The two worked, somehow. Though Vanitas was a cold, cruel bastard, he was never like that with Sora. Sure he was sarcastic, and he'd tell the boy when he 'should probably stop talking,' but he was sweet nonetheless. It made Roxas happy to see his brother in a relationship with a good guy, for once. No matter how much he scares Roxas.

The blonde shrugged. "I have no idea how I put up with _you, _either, but hey."

The older boy feigned hurt. "Well. Guess I'll just have to…make it up to you later," he whispered in the blonde's ear. He shivered.

"You bet your ass you will. I better get special birthday sex."

"Oh, you will," he laughed.

They arrived at the party. At first, people were skeptical. But as soon as beer was brought out, all hesitances were thrown into the wind.

"They do know we're eighteen, right?" Sora asked. Vanitas chuckled and put his arm around the brunette.

"Just enjoy it, babe, before we get arrested."

"What?" Sora shouted. The table laughed.

"Lighten up, Sugar."

Roxas shook his head. It certainly was entertaining to see the couple. But it seems the drunker Vanitas got, the friskier he got. Sora didn't seem to mind though.

The overall party was…interesting, to say the least. A bunch of drunken adults playing children's games was pretty entertaining.

Eventually everything wound down; the tables were cleared, various couples went home, and Sora hugged Roxas once before he and his raven haired boyfriend groped the whole way to the car.

Roxas had come to terms with his relationship with Sora. He didn't know if he'd ever stop loving him, but as long as he was happy, Roxas was happy.

The dreams finally stopped. Instead, if he dreamed of his twin, he would be smiling in them. No longer was Roxas a sexual predator to his brother while he slept.

He never did tell Riku. As far as Roxas knew, the only three people who were aware of Roxas' love were the twins and Axel.

Axel…he hadn't heard from the redhead since he cheated on Sora when they were sixteen. As far as he cared, Axel was in a ditch somewhere.

Roxas finally quit smoking, too. Whenever he had an itch to smoke, Riku would make sure his mouth was busy with something else…

The blonde had no objections.

So life went on. And the blonde tried his hardest everyday to just continue like that.

Besides, Roxas now had his own smokin' boyfriend, who was currently trailing his hand up Roxas' thigh.

Happy birthday, indeed.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to write a more realistic approach to twincest. Some of the stories on ffnet can seem pretty unrealistic. I was thinking about this the other day for a long time, so decided to write about it. I also tried my hardest to write less popular couples. Akuroku is nice and all, but damn, I want to read about them with other people, you know? Reviews are appreciated, but if not, I'm not going to hunt you down or anything._

_Oh, and I have no idea whether Chuck E Cheese even sells beer, but eh. I highly doubt it. _


End file.
